Sinners of the Seven Seas
by JaydenNara
Summary: Sailing the seven seas has always had a price, but when Uchiha crosses Uzumaki, is the price too high? SIN fic.  A collab. with AngelTalion
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as much as I'd love to have Itachi all to myself, that ain't gonna happen.**

**This is a SIN story, so yes, there will be incest. Uchihacest to be specific, but Naruto will be there to. If it's not your thing, don't bother reading.**

**Also, this is a collaboration between myself and AngelTalion, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Blood - there was blood everywhere. Blood on the walls, blood on the windows, blood soaking in the streets.

The sight shook Itachi to the core. The clan - the entire Uchiha clan - his family was dead. The bodies of his Aunt's, Uncle's and even their children, young and old, had been slaughtered and strewn in the streets. Panic set in.

"Sasuke!" he called frantically, racing for home, his long raven hair spilling out behind him. The large house he shared with his mother, father and more importantly, his precious baby brother, was on the far side of the compound. Sprinting through the blood soaked streets, tripping over the bodies of his friends and family, he finally burst through the wide open front door of his home.

"SASUKE!" he screamed again as he searched the house. "Sasuke talk to me, where are you? Sasuke!" His voice echoed through the seemingly empty home, and terror washed through him.

Room after room was ransacked, anything of value long gone, but still, any of the bodies he so desperately sought were missing. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, choking on the foul rusty stench, and holding down the stomach acid that burned his throat, he paled further at what lay before him.

Crimson splattered the walls; his father lay in a pool of his own blood. It was obvious there had been a struggle; Uchiha Fugaku wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

Behind the low table, cradling his mother's pale lifeless corpse in his arms was his baby brother. The younger boy rocking back and forth his clothes stained with the blood of their parents. His eyes were strangely vacant, but the tear tracks were clearly visible, cutting a path through the drying blood splattered over his pale cheeks.

Swiftly moving forward, Itachi attempted to pry the boy away from the dead body. "Sasuke," he whispered urgently, trying hard to keep the panic from seeping into his voice. He needed to be the strong one, the elder brother. "Look at me," he begged, pushing a raven bang from the younger boys face. "Sasuke it's me, it's Itachi. Please look at me."

The long haired raven swallowed the lump forming in this throat, trying to break through the shock with no luck. "Sasuke please," he begged. "I need you to let go of her." Finally, Itachi pulled Sasuke away from the cold body. As soon as their mother was out of his arms, the small boy began sobbing hysterically, his face pressed tightly against Itachi's neck, the salty tears running down the pale skin and soaking into the dark shirt.

With Sasuke safely tucked in his arms, Itachi made a hasty exit, fleeing the devastating scene behind them. He had to find them a safe place, as the murderers could come back at any moment. It appeared to be a slaughter with the intention to wipe the Uchiha clan off the earth, and once they realized the heirs had survived, they were sure to return and finish the job.

The tears stopped suddenly, and Sasuke fell limp in his brothers' arms. He'd cried himself into unconsciousness, knowing he was with Itachi, trusting his older brother to protect and care for him. Itachi was all he had left in the world.

The familiar warmth disappeared as he was placed on the ground, and Sasuke woke screaming, reaching out blindly for the other boy. "NO!" he wailed, arms flailing, trying to find the warm body he so desperately needed. "No Itachi please," he cried, dark eyes blinking open and searching the room for his brother. "Please don't leave me, nii-san." He scrambled into the teens' lap shaking like a leaf.

Dark watery eyes turned upwards, seeking comfort from Itachi. The teary onyx orbs were full of fear and betrayal, so empty of the life that had once danced so carefree. It was as if nothing was left inside him. The Sasuke Itachi had known was gone, he was hollow. Looking into those eyes - into that beautiful face so void and dead - sent shivers racing through him. The blood caked to the porcelain skin only added to the horror, and Itachi knew he needed to clean Sasuke to save his own sanity.

Searching through the small room he'd managed to procure for them, Itachi spotted a bath in the corner. It was nothing more than a small tub barely large enough to fit the elder, but it would do.  
>"Sasuke let's take a bath," he suggested, gently stroking the once soft raven locks, now hardened and stiff with blood. "Let me clean you, and wash the blood off. Do you understand me?'" he asked, searching the innocent face for some sign of understanding. "I promise I'll be with you. I won't leave you Sasuke. I love you, otouto." Instinct drove him to tighten his hold on the child in his lap as the deep onyx eyes once again filled with tears.<p>

After what seemed like forever, the blood matted head of hair nodded in agreement, but made no move to vacate the comfortable lap.

With a resigned sigh, Itachi pushed himself up, carrying the eight year old boy clinging to him as he made his way to the bathtub. He would need water, preferably warm, but how would he get it when he couldn't chance being out of reach of Sasuke without his sweet little brother going into a panic.

With a bit of work on Itachi's part and a good deal of money, the daughter of the owner of the pub brought them warm water to fill the tub. Upon seeing Sasuke's state, arms and legs wrapped securely around his brother and covered head to toe in blood, the girl fled quickly only to return a moment later with a comb, a bar of soap and a clean towel for them to share.

Itachi thanked her, grateful for her kindness. As Uchiha's, neither boy had gone without soap, clean clothes, linens, or food. Now the two raven haired boys were at the mercy of the kindness of strangers, and living on the pocket money his father had given his eldest son earlier that day for a katana he decided not to purchase.

Itachi vowed to sneak back and gather some of their personal belongings and any money that may have been left behind by the thieving murderers, though he was doubtful of anything being left behind that held any value.

After managing to undress himself and his brother, who stared blankly at the wall, Itachi placed them both comfortably in the rapidly cooling bath, Sasuke nestled in his lap. Itachi began to scrub the smaller body as Sasuke continued to stare ahead with unfocused eyes, barely aware of his brothers actions.

The water turned a light pink, slowly darkening as each layer of grime was stripped from the pale skin, but once was not enough. It took Itachi going over the small body twice before Sasuke was clean of blood, the porcelain skin red and raw from the coarse cloth. When they exited the small tub, the bath water was an ugly shade, but Sasuke's perfect pale skin was returning to its healthy natural milky glow.

There was distinct lack of food in the inn room, but neither boy seemed to notice, too exhausted both physically and emotionally to be hungry. Drying Sasuke first, Itachi dressed his younger brother in his own shirt, too large for the tiny body. If the circumstances had been different, Itachi may have reflected on how adorable his baby brother looked, all worn out, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and swimming in his older brothers' clothing. He pulled on his own pair of pants, his chest left bare due to Sasuke wearing his only shirt.

Soaking and scrubbing the blood from Sasuke's shirt and shorts the best he could, the older Uchiha occasionally whispered a soothing word to Sasuke as the boy sat beside him, face buried in the young teenagers side. Itachi set the soaked clothes near the fire to dry, his brother gripping his pants tightly in a small fist, following him as he moved around the room.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go to bed," he suggested softly, leading the catatonic child to the small twin bed in the corner of the room. Hoisting the boy in, and climbing in behind him, he hugged him close.

Exhaustion had set in, and Itachi hadn't found the time to process what had taken place yet, his entire focus still on his precious brother. He needed to break through the shock surrounding them and their tragedy, but a thirteen year old could only do so much for himself. Caring for another person would be a challenge in and of itself.

Turning in the strong arms wrapped around him, Sasuke buried his face in his brothers' bare chest, taking comfort in the warmth surrounding him. Itachi was all he had left in the world, his only family, his brother, and the one person he truly loved with all his heart. "Aniki," he mumbled as he fell into an uneasy sleep, the words muffled against the pale expanse of skin. "Don't leave me, aniki."

"I will never leave you otouto," the older Uchiha promised, his face pressed into the soft raven locks. "You are mine to love and protect, I promise"

* * *

><p>The years that followed one of the darkest nights in Uchiha history were hard for the two young boys. Itachi was immediately thrust into adulthood, charged with the care and safe keeping of his younger brother.<p>

After sneaking back into the Uchiha compound to collect what they could, they fled to a small town on the coast, miles from their home, and took up residence in a small one room shack. They slept together, wrapped in each others' arms on a single futon they found abandoned in an ally and dragged to their new home.

Even in his brothers' familiar warm embrace it was months before Sasuke could sleep through the night without waking with a scream of terror echoing through the small room. He would sob into Itachi's chest until he exhausted himself, only to repeat the process again the next night.

Slowly, but surely, the two brothers fell into a semi comfortable routine, though their life wasn't even a pale comparison of what they had before. Itachi took any work he could as a fisherman, but the small amount left from home disappeared all too soon, and often ends didn't meet forcing them to go hungry many a night.

Working night and day to feed and clothe his younger brother was taking its toll on Itachi. Too many nights he would come home battered, beaten, and bloody from a hard day's work too far above the limits of his young body. On several occasions he thought of selling his body, but his pride always one out in the end, only ever wanting to share that intimacy with one person.

As time passed, the small amount of money kept them fed and clothed enough to survive, but after several months of watching his brother nearly kill himself day in and day out, Sasuke insisted on working as well. Of course Itachi refused, stating Sasuke was still only a child, and it was his job to support him as the elder brother, and to preserve his innocence as long as possible.

Unsatisfied with his brothers' answer, and deciding he had lost his so called innocence the day his family was murdered, Sasuke went to work behind Itachi's back. He would sneak out each day when the elder was at work, saving away any money he made for their future. In his childish mind, if he could save his money, eventually there would be enough, and Itachi would never have to work again.

The citizens of the tiny town were kindly, and took pity on the small child with wide teary eyes, finding odd jobs for him to do that they could have easily done themselves. He spent most days weeding, catching runaway cats, or walking dogs.

Wanting to treat his brother, Sasuke would occasionally buy dango, or another of Itachi's favourite sweets. When questioned as to where the money came from, the cheeky little Uchiha would answer that the villagers gave it to him because he was cute. As he grew up, he realized it wasn't a complete lie.

When Sasuke reached the age of ten, Itachi finally caved, allowing his little brother to work in a shop in town. With the increased flow of money, their lives became a little more comfortable, but the youngest raven always craved more. He wanted a life away from a small town, though he would always love the villagers who had showed them such kindness.

As the years passed, they grew, and so did their beauty, which had girls of the village swooning at the sight of them. Their beauty also caught the unwanted eye of many a sailor or trader that came to port. Often underestimated by those intent on selling them for the slave trade, or those just looking for a little fun, men soon learned that nothing could stop the hellfire that rained down on those who touched the last Uchiha's.

Despite their desolate circumstances, they were raised as a nobles, and held themselves accordingly no matter their surroundings. Itachi had been trained in the art of war, and was deadly with any weapon, including his own two hands. Training Sasuke became a priority when the elder Uchiha had a moment to spare, and by the time Sasuke was eleven, they were a deadly duo feared for miles around.

Before Sasuke could defend himself, the townspeople would protect the young boy while his brother was away. On more than one occasion, someone would get the idea into their head that such a beautiful boy should be used for their personal gain. Once in the defence of his precious brother, Itachi killed a man for attempting to take Sasuke's innocence.

As they grew older and more skilled, they in turn defended the villagers and the village itself. The people of the small fishing town had accepted and taken in the two wayward children without knowing their past, and for that, the Uchiha brothers would forever be in their debt.

Four years after the slaughter of one of the proudest clans in the country, a man by the name of Orochimaru came to recruit the pair with the promise of riches and power. Seventeen year old Itachi refused, but intrigued and wanting more than a life in a small town as a fishermen, Sasuke persuaded his brother to join the crew with him, and so began their new life.

They became outlaws, and pirates, known terrors of the seven seas at a young age, and struck fear into the heart of any man or woman who heard their tale.

Careful to keep his brother from ever bloodying his hands, Itachi took the lives when a kill was necessary.

All was well with the brothers until Orochimaru became greedy, deciding he wanted more from the youngest member of his crew than the teen wanted to give.

At the age of thirteen, Uchiha Sasuke killed for the first time, murdering their own Captain while defending his chastity, something he would only freely give to one man. Years later he did so with the only man he'd ever loved, his own flesh and blood, Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto leaned against the railing of the bow on the Gambunta, inhaling the salty sea air that ruffled his spiky blond hair. His Caribbean sea blue eyes shone with excitement. It was to be his first time sailing as second mate under the great Captain Jiraiya, and his first mate Hayate. It was unheard of for someone his age to hold such a rank, and he was proud. Humming to himself, Naruto watched the slightly murky water of the harbour lapping softly against the hull, the ship gently rocking with the movement of the water.

Shortly after he had been born, Naruto had been orphaned when his parents perished at sea. Only a handful of men survived the wreckage, and Naruto was found floating in a barrel wrapped tightly in a cloth with the name Naruto Uzumaki embroidered on it, though part of the blanket was missing just after the name.

Sent to an orphanage, the boy had run away at the age of six after receiving severe beatings on many occasions for no other reason than the caretaker didn't like him. He raised himself in the cruel streets until a kindly shipping owner took pity on him and welcomed him into his home. He owed much to old man Sarutobi, a debt that could never be repaid.

When old enough, the young boy joined one of the many crews of the Sarutobi and Namikaze shipping company as a cabin boy, and began his life at sea. He liked to believe his father had been a sailor as well, and he was simply following in his footsteps.

He made a name from himself, learning anything and everything that was willingly taught to him, from sailing to the art of the sword. Always eager to learn, his Captain had taken a personal interest in him, and trained him. With the help of the Great Captain Jiraiya, Naruto rose quickly through the ranks, and owed his position to the kind man he looked up to almost as a father.

"Good morning Naruto."

The blond turned to find the Captain striding up the gangplank, his long white hair flowing in the breeze behind him. "Morning ero-sennin," he greeted with a large grin. "Fine day to set sail. Favourable winds, and clear skies as far as the eye can see."

The man clapped the other on the shoulder, and growled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"Heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, and flashed the man a sheepish smile. "Sorry Captain, habit I suppose."

"Everyone on board?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir."

Jiraiya reached over and ruffled the blond spikes affectionately. He'd trained the boy since Naruto had first joined his crew, and looked on him as his own son. "Well, I think it's about time we made ready for this voyage," he said. "What do you say Naruto," he continued, motioning to the ship that extended behind them."Would you do the honours?"

"Yes Captain," Naruto said eagerly, saluting the man and turning around to face the deck. Bringing his hands to cup around his mouth he let out a great shout. "All hands on deck," he hollered. "Captain on board. Make ready for inspection."

* * *

><p><strong>To clear up any confusion, ten years later is ten years after the Uchiha massacre.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the intro, more to come real soon. Please review and let us know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a reminder, this is a SIN fic. That means Uchihacest with Naruto to add to the glorious boy love. **

**Angel and I want to thank you so much for the wonderful feedback. If you have any questions for comments, please feel free to drop a line and review.**

**Beta'd by moodysavage  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Naruto watched in amusement as Konohamaru raced past him to accomplish his current task for their captain. The young cabin boy reminded Naruto - and everyone that had known him - of himself. He was excitable, headstrong and always smiling no matter the circumstances or how small the task. Two weeks out at sea, and the boy still had the same amount of expendable energy he did when they first left.

Leaning back against the railing, Naruto enjoyed the sea air as the sun shone high in the sky, warming his tan face. There was a shadowy glint to the right, and his head jerked to the side in time to see Konohamaru tumbling in the rigging, before losing his balance and quickly plummeting to the deck below.

The boy had climbed up to the crows nest with an order from the captain, but gravity was giving him a helping hand on his way down.

Springing into immediate action, Naruto took hold of a nearby rope and jumped. Swinging toward the boy, they collided in midair with a painful grunt, and Naruto hugged the boy close as the young teen clung to him, eyes wide with terror. Sliding gracefully down the rope, and dropping to the deck below, landing firmly on his feet, Naruto glared a little at the boy. "You have to be more careful Konohamaru!" he scolded firmly. "You'd be cabin boy jelly right now if I had not caught you!"

Dark blinking eyes filled with hero worship, and Konohamaru nodded quickly. "Yes Boss!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air before turning to deliver the crow's nest's message to their Captain.

Shaking his head, Naruto chuckled to himself as his adoptive brother scuttled off. They were close, and had been since Naruto had been taken into the Sarutobi household. Konohamaru had also lost his parents at a young age, and was primarily looked after by his grandfather. Growing up together, Konohamaru had always trailed after the older blond, copying whatever he did in hopes of one day being as cool as his 'nii-san'.

* * *

><p>A whiskey bottle hit the door frame, shattering on impact. The two men just entering the godforsaken bar glared across the room at the man who had just let the bottle sail, and he shook in his boots. The entire bar went deathly silent at the presence of the other two men, watching them cross the beer soaked floor to the bar.<p>

The Uchiha's had entered the building. Their presence filled the entire bar, putting the seedy patrons at unease. Even though they were in the neutral city of Tanzaku - where all pirates had a truce and no blood would be spilled unless a grievance was committed - any man with a will to live avoided the Uchiha brothers, especially the elder.

The elder man, a tall raven with a long ponytail tied at the base of his neck and dark bangs framing his face, ordered rum, but before the flustered barkeep could pour a glass, the bottle was snatched from his hands. Cold eyes swept the room, and Itachi, the older brother, crossed the room again to settle at a table in the far corner.

Snorting softly at his brothers actions, the shorter of the two took an empty seat at the bar and ordered the finest ale. His soft raven hair, with a blue tint in certain lights, was short and spiked out at the back, though his bangs were longer, stopping just below his chin, framing his pale face. While both men were striking in their features, the younger, Sasuke, was beautiful, something that had often worried Itachi when they were younger.

Gradually the noise in the bar picked up again as the men and women realized the Uchiha's were not there to cause trouble, not that they usually did. More often than not it was men with something to prove, who stupidly decided to take on one or both of the Uchihas. It wasn't long before the activities of the room were back in full swing - card games, fights, and the man handling of the barmaids - and no one paid the Uchiha's any mind.

Both brothers sat on opposite ends of the room sipping their chosen drinks, both acutely aware of the other. Sasuke could feel his brothers' dark penetrating gaze following his every move, and it annoyed the younger to no end. Itachi was over protective to the point of injuring himself while trying to be in two places at once, giving the younger raven very little to do during battle, unless Sasuke escaped his brothers' watch. While Sasuke loved his brother more than life itself, Itachi went too far.

Two squeals of joy sliced through the air, making most men cringe at the volume. Ino and Sakura, two of the more popular dancers and servers in the establishment, rushed to Sasuke's side, latching on to the teen without regard for his annoyance.

"Sasuke," the pink haired woman cooed seductively. "You've been gone so long. We were worried something had happened to you." She ran a manicured hand down his arm, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes Sasuke," the blonde added in an equally sickly sweet voice. "We missed you. You should tell your brother you wish to visit us more. How can you stand to be away for so long?"

"Hn." The young raven signalled the bartender for another drink, this time a glass of whiskey, and downed it in one go. He had little patience for simpering idiotic women who couldn't take a hint. As long as they stopped over in this port, Ino and Sakura would stick to him like glue no matter his feeling on the matter or how he treated them, which was never kind. The only reason he allowed them this freedom tonight was for the benefit of the man across the room whose furious glare was burning holes in his back.

Itachi glared at the two women draped over his baby brother, and while he knew Sasuke took no pleasure in their company, he couldn't help but be jealous of their contact. If he wasn't so annoyed at the present situation, he may have found humour in the way his brother ignored them, or the annoyed look on the younger mans' pale features.

There was a loud uproar, and a body went sailing through the air, landing on the table Itachi sat at. He stood, his expression darkening instantly from the look of indifference he had worn before, and the room fell silent for the second time that night. Even Ino and Sakura halted in their futile attempts to coerce the youngest Uchiha into their beds.

Amused, Sasuke turned to watch from his place at the bar as his brother shoved the man from his table. Kicking him aside, the feared Uchiha strode to the door, exiting to the inn above. Knowing this was his cue to exit, Sasuke finished one last glass before roughly brushing the leeches from his person, and following after his brother. The look on his brother's face said he may have pushed too far this time.

The room was dark when Sasuke entered. He could see his brother silhouetted against the window, the moonlight pouring in around him. Silently crossing the distance between them, the younger man slid his arms around the trim waist of the older Uchiha, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry, Itachi," he murmured, resting his head between the taller mans' shoulder blades.

"I know," Itachi conceded, turning in his brothers arms, and wrapping his own around the smaller form. He hugged the boy to his chest, one arm wound tightly around the others' waist, the other running long fingers through the soft raven locks of his baby brother. "But you are mine to love and protect," he whispered into the dark hair. "Always." He continued to pet his brother, an action he took great comfort in, and though he knew Sasuke didn't always enjoy the habit from their childhood, the younger put up with it for his sake.

They stood together for a long while, enjoying each others' company as the sounds of the nightly ruckus below floated up to them. The brief thought of whether any of their own crew had joined in yet wandered through their minds, but soon their thoughts were brought back to each other.

"The same goes for you as well, aniki," Sasuke said quietly, breaking into their reverie. "You cannot be everywhere at once. You must trust me to defend myself. You know I am more than capable." He tilted his head back to look into his brothers' dark eyes, careful not to dislodge the comforting hand. "Training me yourself should be your first hint. I will not back down."

Smiling at the determination swirling in his brothers expressive onyx orbs, Itachi nodded. "I know, otouto," he said kindly, before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to the pale forehead. "I just can't lose you."

Sasuke sighed heavily. "And how do you think I would feel if I were to lose you, all because you were too stubborn to allow me to protect myself," he said, trying to prove his point. "Or you," he added. "You are just as much my responsibility as I am yours."

"I will try to give you the freedom you desire," Itachi agreed somewhat reluctantly. "Please do not be angry with me for my actions."

Sasuke gave a small smile. "I am never angry with you," he admitted, "just annoyed or frustrated." He pressed his face into the crook of Itachi's neck and inhaled. "Some pirates we are," he mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear. The body holding him shook with the low chuckle reverberating through his brothers' chest. "We're so sappy and soft," he continued, ignoring the smirk he could feel pressed to his temple. "Whispering sweet nothings to each other nightly. It's a wonder someone has not discovered us yet."

Releasing his brother, Itachi stepped back and brought a finger up to poke Sasuke in the forehead as he had since they were children. "Foolish otouto," he said, chuckling again at his brothers' all too true observation. "Let us go to bed. I want to sail by midday tomorrow."

"Well then," Sasuke murmured seductively, backing away and pulling his brother in the direction of the bed. "Shall we retire for the night?" Dropping the equally pale hand from his own, the young raven began to systematically strip himself of his clothing. He smirked at the hungry look on his brothers' face when he finally stood naked before the only man he had ever loved.

Itachi bit back a moan as his devious baby brother scooted back on the bed, sprawling in all his naked glory for Itachi's eyes. "Otouto," he murmured as he hastily removed his own clothing.

"Come cuddle with me aniki," the young Uchiha pleaded, playing the innocent, and turning wide onyx eyes to his older brother. "Please." He slid under the covers, holding up a corner to display his pale body, inviting his brother to join him. "I'm cold 'Tachi," he pouted, his bottom lip jutting out to ridiculous proportions.

If anyone was to ever see Sasuke like this, Itachi would kill them on the spot. This side of his precious baby brother was for him and him alone. When they were alone, they were themselves again, not the hardened bloodthirsty criminals they portrayed to the world around them for their own defence. Whoever had slaughtered their clan ten years ago was still out there, and by no means ignorant of who they were. Their name was known across the globe and hopefully their act was enough to keep them at bay.

"Otouto," he purred, crawling in after his brother. "If you're not careful, you may push me too far, and I know all you really want tonight it to have me hold you close while we sleep." It was obvious to the older man that the younger wasn't interested in more by the lack of arousal between his legs, but even as he spoke his hands wandered over the soft supple flesh of the small raven haired teen.

"Mmm... Itachi," Sasuke moaned, curling into his brothers' side. "I love you," he sighed in contentment, settling his head on the broad shoulder. He smiled to himself as strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer.

"And I, you," Itachi whispered back, holding his own flesh and blood tightly to him. "Goodnight otouto," he said, kissing the boys' forehead. "Sleep well." But the young teen was already fast asleep, a small smile barely visible through the dark bangs covering his face.

* * *

><p>"Aniki?"<p>

"Hai, otouto," Itachi said, turning to regard his lover lounging on the bed.

Sasuke gave him a sexy smirk. "Do you mind if I head out?" he asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows. "I wanted to stop at the blacksmith."

"For what?" Itachi's brow raised in question. He watched the boy rise from the bed and steal across the room, the thin body pressing against him.

"Can't tell you," teased the teen, nipping at his brothers' ear. The younger boy smiled, trying for innocent but coming out much naughtier than should have been allowed. He pulled back, shooing Itachi's hands away and skillfully buttoning the dark shirt up, hands lingering and brushing against the toned chest.

"Brat," Itachi muttered under his breath. Leaning in, he stole a kiss from his younger brother. "Don't be too long, otouto. I'll meet you on board." He watched Sasuke cross to the door, smirking as he gave a saucy wink and disappeared from sight. Shaking his head at the antics of his little brother, Itachi pulled on his coat before exiting the privacy of their room, and set out toward his ship, the Tsukuyomi.

Exiting the Inn, Sasuke set out, taking a left. He had promised his brother that he would meet him back at the vessel, both knowing the trip would take twenty minutes. It should have been more than enough time to complete his transaction and make it back to his brother's side to set sail. He was very happy with the gift he had secretly commissioned for his brother, a set of hand crafted kunai with their family crest engraved on the handles. Finding a tradesman able to construct the weapons from their homeland was difficult and knowing this, the blacksmith had decided to try and haggle for more once they were done.

Sasuke was now running late, and he knew Itachi well enough to know that if he was more then a few minutes late the elder Uchiha would come looking for him. Not wanting to deal with the foul mood his brother would be in for a good portion of the day if he didn't show soon, Sasuke took a short cut through an ally and found himself surrounded on all sides.

"What do you want?" he scowled, his hand moving to rest on the handle of his beloved katana, one of the few heirlooms recovered from their family home.

"Hello Uchiha," the man directly behind the teen said in a low gravelly voice. The cornered teen glanced over his shoulder at the man, sizing up the threat. He wasn't impressed. "You're going to fetch a good price," the apparent leader of the small group continued. "The bounty on your head and that pretty mouth of yours will be worth quite a bit."

One of the dirtier looking men chuckled, drawing his sword and approaching menacingly. His cohorts chuckled, a dangerous gleam in their eyes. Their intentions were obvious, their gazes wandering over his body.

Itachi had many enemies as the Captain of the Tsukuyomi. The bounty for him dead or alive was hitting phenomenal heights with each passing year, but Sasuke was another story.

The youngest Uchiha was a very beautiful man, more so than his brother. Itachi knew this and did everything in his power to protect him, and while he tried hard to keep his brother from the spotlight, it wasn't always possible. The price on Sasuke's head was three times the amount for his brother, and only if the boy was alive. The man who could own and befoul such beauty would control Uchiha Itachi, and be envied across the globe.

It was no secret that Itachi was vicious when it came to his precious baby brother, his one weakness. The cruelty exuded by the eldest Uchiha in the name of this beloved brother was unsurpassed. Men trembled at the Uchiha name across the world. Even in his own right, Sasuke was to be feared. His skills with weapons were only matched by a few and he was often seen to be colder than his brother, but he was still more desired.

While this was enough to deter most from approaching the teen, there were always those stupid enough to try and brave Itachi's wrath. It seemed now was one of those times.

A cruel smirk split over the young pirates face, anticipating the impending fight. With Itachi constantly at his side, it wasn't often Sasuke got to have a good battle. "Bring it on," he challenged confidently, drawing his katana.

All three men circling the youngest Uchiha charged.

* * *

><p>As second in command, Naruto tried hard to be fair with each crew member and to not lose his temper or choose favorites. But like with everyone, there were a few things that pushed his buttons, and some of the new men seemed to have a bet on who could make him snap first.<p>

There were a few of the new crew hired for this voyage that had earned the taste of a whip or ration cuts, usually for something completely inane. At this moment, Naruto was seeing red, his temple throbbing and he was growling in unrestrained anger. Those around him swore his eyes were almost red with the glint of the sun.

"HE IS A CHILD!" Naruto roared, a man held tightly by a tan hand around his throat. The rest of the crew had stilled to watch Naruto rage. His temper was feared on the ship by any crew member with half a brain.

Behind the enraged blond stood Konohamaru, trembling and keeping close with red puffy eyes. Arms were crossed over his chest as he hugged himself where his shirt was torn and hanging from his shoulders.

It only took one look at the cabin boy, and with that one look Naruto realized what had happened. "You sick fucking FREAK!" he yelled, getting right up into the man's face. "He is here to work, to learn, _not _to be your plaything! We stop in port in a week's time. You had to attack a child. You couldn't wait, you pervert. What you were about to do is a sin, you would have been hanged for it."

Shaking the man, Naruto tightened his fist, squeezing the sputtering mans throat. The blond sported a growing fat lip and a darkening bruise on his chin, minor injuries from the fight that originally saved his little brother from the nightmare the monster was about to inflict on the unsuspecting child. Naruto's arms shook with the effort it took to lift the other seaman up, dangling him over the rail of the ship.

Screaming and pleading to the senior crew member not to follow through, the man was ignored by Naruto, his pleas falling on deaf ears as he was dropped into the dark, murky waters below.

Turning, Naruto hugged Konohamaru close to his side, glaring into the eyes of any crew member stupid enough to be caught looking. "Do I need to make it any clearer that the boy is off limits?" he snarled.

The crew scattered, making themselves busy.

* * *

><p>Itachi was half way back to the Tsukuyomi when he considered his beautiful little brother, and the devious smirk he'd worn not even ten minutes ago. Wanting to surprise him with a special treat, he turned toward a fruit stand they had passed last night after docking. Sasuke needed fresh tomatoes. They were his favorite and Itachi knew the tart fruit would bring a happy light to the youngest Uchiha's coal black eyes. He picked a few, ensuring some were not quite ripe yet so they would survive into the start of the trip, though he doubted they would last that long in the presence of his little brother.<p>

He made his way back to port and boarded the ship heading straight to their cabin expecting to find Sasuke waiting for him, as it was well past the allotted time is should have taken Sasuke to return.

Instinctively Itachi knew something had gone wrong when he found their quarters to be empty. Sasuke had more than enough time to make it back, and according to his first mate, Shikamaru, Sasuke had yet to be seen. The captain gave instructions to find him if Sasuke returned without him, then set out to find his brother.

It didn't take the Tsukuyomi Captain long to find an alley not far from their dock with quite the commotion going on. He heard a man cursing and promising he wouldn't leave the youngest Uchiha to only the captain of the Esperianza. First he would enjoy the boy's body before his Captain and the crew took their turns.

Itachi ducked into the side street to find two men dead, or close to it, bleeding out on the cobblestone street. Sasuke was against a wall, clutching his wounded arm and obviously in pain. Fury rushed through Itachi as the man's words registered and he took in what had obviously happened.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened slightly as his brother stealthily moved up behind the man. His attacker still hadn't noticed the elder Uchiha drawing his own katana, killing intent radiating from every pore. The blade of the katana came around at blinding speed, settling against the neck of the assailant, and Sasuke could see the man's Adams apple quivering nervously above the sharp edge pressed to tender skin.

"Drop your sword." Itachi's voice was deep and thick with malice as he spoke slowly. "You will take me to your captain, now!" he barked, loving the way the man trembled with fear at the voice that promised pain and suffering.

The sword clattered to the ground, and Sasuke pushed away from the wall. Relief flooded through him as he stumbled forward to his brothers' side.

"Go back to the ship now, Sasuke," Itachi commanded, but the teen shook his head. "That's an order!" he growled.

"I'm not your crew Itachi," the younger raven snapped. "You can't order me to do anything."

Itachi snarled at the younger man, but the teen held his ground, staring his brother down. Growling his displeasure at the current situation and Sasuke's blatant disobedience, the katana tip was pressed into the trembling mans' back. "Move," the Tsukuyomi Captain ordered, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The docks were bustling with life full of working girls, pirates and fishermen, but as the Uchiha moved across the planks, their aura was menacing. The parting crowd looked on with pity at the trembling captive man, giving them a wide berth, unwilling to throw their lot in with the affairs of the Uchiha's.

Looking up at a beautifully crafted vessel, the seaman swallowed nervously. The bow was adorned with long haired woman with her eyes closed, the craftsmanship of the figurehead so intricate in design, her bosom appeared to be heaving. Itachi rolled his eyes at the lewd image. "Call for permission to board this ship." He ordered, sword poking the lesser man in the back viciously."

"Ca... Captain," the man stuttered, "permission to come aboard, Tiber reporting." Once he'd announced his presence, the pirate walked onto the ship and swallowed, looking for his captain.

Walking over with a fierce scowl on his face, the man who captained the pirate ship Esperianza glared at Itachi. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. While he had no desire to draw the attention or wrath of the Uchiha, he also had to make it clear he wouldn't stand for disrespect on his own ship.

"This man," Itachi hissed, forcing his captive to his knees. "And two other of your crew dared to attack my brother within the walls of the neutral city." He shoved the man in the back with his foot, sending him sprawling on the deck of the ship at the feet of his captain. "The others are dead," he added almost offhandedly. "Killed in self defense."

The captains' eyes briefly flickered lustily over the younger Uchiha standing just behind his brother in his blood soaked and torn shirt. The large expanse of pale skin sent shivers up his spine, but a warning growl from the extremely pissed off elder Uchiha sent his gaze down to the quivering man at his feet. "Is this true?" he asked, but the man only mumbled inaudibly. "Answer me," he demanded, kicking the pathetic excuse for a seaman.

"Yes."

Turning his focus back to the man standing on his ship wielding a katana, he scoffed. "And what do you expect me to do about it?" he asked with a sneer.

The killing intent rolling off the elder Uchiha as he stepped forward made every crewman watching the spectacle tremble where they stood. Uchiha's were not to be trifled with, a lesson learned by many a sailor, and this man was well on his way to an early grave.

"I demand reparation," Itachi snarled, getting right up in the man's face. He could see the pupils in the green eyes dilating. "Unless of course it was on your orders that my brother was targeted." A pale fist snagged the front of the captain's jacket, pulling him forward so Itachi could stare down at him with cold onyx eyes.

Realizing his life was in jeopardy, the Esperianza captain wised up to the current danger. "N-no," stuttered the captain. "Of course not. This is the neutral city, and standards must be upheld. Take what you want as payment." He could sense his crew shifting around him, muttering amongst themselves.

The pirate still on the deck of the ship panicked, his eyes going wide with betrayal. It had been on his captains orders that him and the other two men had gone after the youngest Uchiha.

"Hn," grunted Itachi, amused at the man's sudden cowardice. "We have an accord then?" he asked, smirking when the man only nodded mutely in response.

The katana blade flashed in the sunlight as Itachi spun on the spot, neatly separating the man's head from his body as he struggled to his feet in a futile attempt to escape his fate. Neither brother even batted an eyelash, Itachi already walking away before the head even fell. Sasuke turned and trailed after his brother as the body crumpled to the deck of the ship, blood spilling over the already stained wood, leaving the shocked captain watching their retreating backs.

Once again, the tale of the Uchiha's cruelty would spread, further securing their safety on the high seas.

Itachi led his younger brother down to the docks and back to their ship. Once more the crowd parted, avoiding any and all eye contact with the furious gaze of the famed pirates. When they finally made it to the safety of their own vessel and up to her perfectly cleaned deck, Itachi snarled as he was forced to catch his precious otouto when the teen fainted.

Growling, Itachi turned to Shikamaru, his second. "Get the rest of our men back on this ship and ready to set sail immediately," he snapped irritably. "We won't be spending one moment longer here then we need to. Anyone not back in ten minutes gets left the fuck behind."

Once behind the closed doors of their cabin, Sasuke began to stir, dark eyes fluttering open to regard the concern on his brothers' face.

Laying the teen on their bed, Itachi ripped the torn shirt from the pale body, hissing at the ugly ten inch gash running at an angle from the left shoulder the center of Sasuke's ribcage, marring the beautifully sculpted body. He quickly retrieved a clean cloth from the cabinet by the bedside. Putting pressure on the wound, Itachi felt the urge to kill rising in him again. He could have lost Sasuke. Had he been one minute later Sasuke would have been violated and stolen away from him. The mere idea made him sick to his stomach, and had he been a lesser man he likely would have succumbed to the urge to empty its contents right then and there.

There was a knock on the door, startling Itachi from his dark thoughts. Standing, he gracefully crossed the room and wrenched the door open to find the ships gunner, Kiba, holding a basin of what he assumed was hot water. Assuming it to be the work of Shikamaru, he took the water with a small grunt of thanks and shut the door. He placed the bowl on the bedside table before turning to take in the small form on the bed, Sasuke's skin far too pale against the white sheets.

"Stay here," ordered the elder raven. "I'm getting us out of the fucking port." When Sasuke started to argue Itachi practically growled. "Don't even," he barked. "You're hurt, you're bleeding, and you will not argue with me on this Sasuke or so help me I will beat you."

Sasuke's mouth snapped shut. There were times to push and times a strategic retreat was in order when dealing with his brother. This would be one of the times he should just shut the hell up. He watched Itachi turn and exit the room, the door slamming loudly behind him, leaving the younger to himself.

Sighing, the short haired raven stood from the bed and dipped a clean rag in the freshly brought water. He applied more pressure to the wound, trying and stop the bleeding. He felt the ship jerk as she moved out to sea and silently fumed. He hated not being above deck when they set sail, and Itachi knew this.

The door opened and slammed shut again as Itachi re-entered, removing his jacket and vest. Down to his shirt, breeches and boots Itachi sighed at seeing Sasuke topless and sitting in their bed. He was safe. Itachi had to constantly remind himself of that as they made their way back to open waters. Itachi got a fresh rag from the cabinet and gathered a bottle of whiskey along with some bandages and healing salve before making his way to sit at the edge of the bed next to Sasuke.

He pulled away the bloodied cloth and sighed. The blood had slowed but the sword had gone deeper than Itachi had hoped. "If we don't do something, you're going to have a scar," he whispered sadly.

Sasuke had a body that had always seemed to be carved from marble, completely flawless as if sculpted by the hands of ancient artists. The idea that someone may have scarred that beauty gave the elder raven a sort of sadness that drove home the reality of just how fragile his brother truly was. Sasuke was just a mortal, like he was.

Pushing Sasuke to lay back on the bed, Itachi used the water to clean away the blood, giving him a better look at the wound. "This is going to sting Sasuke," he informed the boy. Grabbing the fresh cloth, he poured the alcohol over the wound to clean it out, his chest constricting painfully at the howl of pain that escaped from his beloveds' lips, and the slender fingers clutching desperately at the sheet below him. The last thing he wanted was Sasuke to get infection, but hurting the younger man always cut him deep. Setting aside the bottle, Itachi leaned in. He might need to clean the ugly cut once more, but for now he didn't care.

Panting heavily, Sasuke watched with half lidded eyes as Itachi leaned in, arching into the wet tongue that licked over the no longer bleeding mark left behind by another man. He moaned, pressing up into Itachi's mouth. "An... Aniki?" His eyes held questions, but lust shot through his veins in a way it only could for the last remaining member of his family.

"Hush, let me see to your wounds foolish little brother," Itachi whispered, the warmth of his breath dancing across Sasuke's skin, creating goose flesh in its wake. Itachi smiled at the reactions he got out of Sasuke, able to play his brother's body like an instrument, and the music he brought from between the pink bow of his mouth stirred all of Itachi's passions.

Gently, Itachi placed small kisses around the pink edges of the ugly mark. Occasionally his tongue would dip in, making Sasuke gasp and jerk slightly. Once he was satisfied, his mouth moved up laving the peak of Sasuke's nipple before soft tongue kisses made their way up Sasuke's neck. Itachi's mouth fell over Sasuke, stealing the younger man's breath away in a deep demanding kiss. He needed reassurance. He needed clarification that Sasuke was alive and well, still there at his side. He needed to be sure his most precious person was not a dream.

"Don't do that again Sasuke," Itachi begged in a hoarse whisper, clutching his brother tightly. "Promise me. If I lost you, I'd go mad. You are what is most important to me." It wasn't often that Itachi let his emotions flow freely, and he only ever spoke this way to Sasuke, knowing his brother was only vulnerable with him as well. "I nearly lost you today in more ways than one. That man would have sold you to the highest bidder after taking advantage of you. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you otouto." Pressing their foreheads together, Itachi let out a shaky breath. "Promise me."

"I can't aniki," Sasuke murmured, running a free hand through his brothers' long raven locks. "The life we lead is dangerous at best and there are so many people out there who want us dead. Even if we left this life behind we would still be hunted."

Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his face into the soft skin of Sasuke's neck. "Otouto..."

"I will practice more," the younger raven promised, hoping to ease his brothers' tortured and guilty mind. "I will get better at protecting myself, but I won't take a guard and I won't hide on the ship. That is the best offer you will get from me, Itachi."

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't understand his brother's feelings, but he knew he couldn't make a promise that he would never be able to keep. He couldn't lie to Itachi - he wouldn't lie to Itachi. The trust and love they shared was one of the most important aspects of their unique relationship that they both fought hard to maintain.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Please let us know what you think. Feedback is much appreciated. More to come soon! <strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
